


The Dubsmash

by Shipping_marvelous_things



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Deez Nuts, F/F, Fluff, GASP, No Angst, Sweet, and they need to happen, i actually wrote a fic without any angst at all, i had this idea a while ago and decided to finally write it, i love them, pure fluff, they make a dubsmash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_marvelous_things/pseuds/Shipping_marvelous_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara teaches Nyssa how to make a Dubsmash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dubsmash

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in such a long time! I have had zero motivation, so I've just been marathonning Arrow and other tv series.
> 
> I hope you like it!

“Sara. What are you doing in there? You are making an awful lot of noise My Love,” Nyssa's voice came from the kitchen.

“Nothing! Just some stuff on my phone!” Sara said absentmindedly, scrolling to find a new song.

Nyssa wasn't convinced, but continued making her tea.

“Come here for a second Babe!” the blonde called from inside her and Nyssa's shared bedroom.

The assassin walked into the room with two cups of tea in hand, to find her girlfriend miming what Nyssa thought was the most vile thing she had ever heard, whilst holding her phone at arm's length away from her face.

“Sara?” 

“Mmm? Okay, you're here,” the blonde sat up, “Come,” she patted the bed next to her.

“Alright,” Nyssa gently set the teacups on the bedside table.

“Okay,” Sara paused, and looked at Nyssa, “Have you ever heard of Dubsmash?”

“What is the dubsmash?” the brunette asked, highly confused.

Sara laughed and kissed her girlfriend on the nose, “No Babe, not 'the dubsmash,' just 'Dubsmash.' You probably haven't heard of it, considering your reaction.”

Nyssa shook her head, “I can't say I have Love.”

The blonde rubbed her hands together in excitement, “Well, there's always a first time for everything right?”

“I suppose,” her girlfriend shrugged.

Sara scrolled through her phone until she found the song she was looking for. 

“Yes! This is perfect!” the blonde squealed excitedly, earning a smile from Nyssa. “Okay, so you watch me do it, and then you're gonna do it with me. Okay?”

“Alright Beloved,” she agreed.

“Okay, here we go,” Sara pressed play.

“Som'n came in the mail today! Deez nuts! Ha!” Sara clapped her chest, “Gottee!”

Nyssa had a look of utter distaste on her face, “What is the point of that, Sara?”

The other woman laughed at her brunette girlfriend, she leaned forward and kissed her lips gently, 

“It's fun Babe! C'mon,” she took Nyssa's hand, pulling her closer, “Do it with meee!”

Nyssa rolled her eyes, but complied anyway.

 

Sara told Nyssa to lie down next to her, and she held her phone at arms length away from them.

“You ready?” she asked,

“I guess I have to be.”

“I'll play it a couple times, just so you get the timing right,” Sara told her.

Nyssa nodded.

“Can we start?” the blonde asked, trying to hide her amusement at the fact Nyssa, probably the world's best assassin, was about to make a Dubsmash video.

“Yes, I believe I understand it all now,” Nyssa said, her face very serious.

“Okay, Nys.” Sara chuckled,

“Yes?” 

“It's supposed to be funny,” she paused, “So smile Babe,” she kissed her temple.

The brunette chuckled, “Okay my Love.”

Sara started the video, and Nyssa took to it immediately, miming it perfectly.

“Som'n came in the mail today!” she gasped, “Deez nuts!” she feigned an overbite, “Ha!” Nyssa squinted her eyes and threw her head back, “Gottee!” 

As soon as the clip was over, Sara burst out laughing.

“That was perfect! Who knew you had it in you?” she kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

“I'm an assassin, I have been trained to adapt to any circumstances I am put in,” she said seriously.

Sara chuckled, “But you're also a huge dork.”

Nyssa opened her mouth to object, but there was truth in Sara's words, so she held her tongue.

“Let's watch it!” Sara squeaked, and shuffled, so that she was sitting up, Nyssa followed suit.

The brunette thought she looked absolutely ridiculous in the video, but her girlfriend found it hilarious. 

“You're perfect, you know that right?” she kissed Nyssa's nose,

“Not nearly as perfect as you my Canary,” she smiled at Sara.

When Sara started selecting contacts, Nyssa began to get worried,

“Sara, what are you doing?”

“This is too good for us not to share it with our friends, it's going to EVERYONE!” she chuckled mischieviously.

“If you insist,” the brunette shrugged it off.

“And it is SO going on Instagram!” 

“My Love. What is Instagram?” Nyssa's eyebrows furrowed,

“I think that's a challenge for another day,” Sara kissed Nyssa softly.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I'm thinking of making this a series, of Sara trying to teach Nyssa how to use modern tech, and apps. Let me know if you want more in the comments. 
> 
> As always, Comments, Kudos, Requests, and constructive criticism are more than welcome!   
> You can request on my tumblr @shyswiftiehorsegirl (Don't judge the name)
> 
> Sorry it's so short.


End file.
